List of characters
AUTOBOTS *Speedimus Prime — Formerly known as Speedway, an Elite Guard student and rookie of Team Prime, later chosen by the Matrix to become the replacement for Optimus and thus became Speedimus Prime. He is known for leading the Autobots to victory in 2023. *Optimus Prime — One of the Original Thirteen Primes, reborn as Orion Pax and later became Optimus Prime. For years he led the Autobots against Megatron and the Decepticons until Megatron abandoned the Decepticons. Optimus sacrificed his life so that Cybertron could be reborn. He was sent to the Realm of the Primes and is being trained to face an evil prophesied to come. *Megatron — A Cybertronian who named himself after Megatronus, better known as The Fallen. Megatron is the most well-known Decepticon until Unicron's constant torture resulted in him losing his taste for warmongering and abandoned the Decepticons. In 2183, he now fights in the Wars, but as an ally to the Autobots. *Goldbug — Formerly known as Bumblebee, he was the Scout of the Autobots and the one to end Megatron's warmongering (until the latter was revived by Unicron), later heavily damaged and rebuilt into Goldbug. Sometime in 2186, Goldbug was named the new Supreme Commander of the Autobots by Speedimus Prime, who had to leave for important matters. He is the leader of his team. *Olivia Holt — A techno-organic who originated from Cybertron but was "born" on Earth. It wasn't for a long time before she discovered her origins and joined with the Autobots, serving as Earth's Guardian in ways and later taking up the name Holtracer. *Agent — A Dimensional Guardian who aligned himself with the Autobots to defend the timeline from destruction. *The Overlord (temporary member) — The Leader of the Dimensional Guardians who temporarily aligned with the Autobots to help battle Megatronus Prime. *Hound — A veteran Autobot Warrior who has been in many battles and much like Ironhide, he is quite trigger-happy, though he is known more for his unwillingness to abandon his teammates in battle. *Sonar — An Autobot Communications Officer who was a former serveant of the Decepticon iTaB. However, after iTaB attempted to terminate him, Sonar defected and has proven himself a loyal Autobot Warrior whose duty is to maintain Cybertron. *Yats — A reformed Decepticon who is now an Autobot at Spark and their resident medic, close friends with Speedimus (and later, Optimus). *Jazz — Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant and old friends with Bumblebee/Goldbug. DINOBOTS *Grimlock — The Leader of the Dinobots who holds great respect for the Leader of the Autobots and is always eager to fight the Decepticons. *Scowl — A Dinobot whose love for causing destruction separates him from the other Dinobots, making him an Enemy to them, even though he appears to see Grimlock as his "brother." DECEPTICONS *Starscream — The Air Commander and one of the longest functioning Decepticons (next to Megatron) who has survived death many times. For years he has attempted to seize command for himself, but it is only now in 2183 that he finally becomes Leader of the Decepticons. *Wingsworth (temporary member) — Wingsworth joined the Decepticons as Starscream's First Lieutenant, however, he only stayed with them as long as Megatronus' Invasion of Earth, after which he went out on his own again. *Constructicons **Scrapper — The self-proclaimed Leader of the Constructicons. **Scavenger — A Constructicon Warrior. **Mixmaster — The Constructicon's chemist expert. **Long Haul — The Constructicon's dump truck. **Hook — A Constructicon who seems to desire an Autobot's head on his hook. *Stunticons **Motormaster — The Leader of the Stunticons. **Wildrider — A wild Stunticon Warrior. **Breakdown — The paranoid Stunticon, requires convincing to act. **Dead End — A fast-driving Stunticon and deadly foe. **Drag Strip — Another fast-driving Stunticon. *Steeljaw — A Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor who wants to turn Earth into a home for Decepticons and serves as one of a Commanding Officer for the Decepticons under Starscream's command. *Dragitron — A Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor recruited by Steeljaw. *Thunderhoof — A formerly successful Crime Boss and Decepticon Prisoner of the Alchemor who has strong hatred towards Clampdown. *Clampdown — A Decepticon informant and Prisoner of the Alchemor who is also responsible for Thunderhoof being arrested. *Underbite — A Decepticon Chompazoid and Prisoner of the Alchemor. CYBERTRONIAN MERCENARIES/BOUNTY HUNTERS *Lockdown — A Bounty Hunter who has never once missed his target and constantly takes the weaponry from the 'Bots he kills in battle. *Fracture — A tricky and deceptive hunter with Mini-Con partners who currently seeks the bounty on Goldbug's head. *Drift — An honorable Bounty Hunter with Mini-Con partners and allies with the Autobots, also a rival to Fracture. MINI-CONS *Airazor — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. *Divebomb — One of Fracture's Mini-Con partners. *Sparkplug — One of Drift's Mini-Con partners. *Safeguard — One of Drift's Mini-Con partners. CHAOS BRINGERS *Bio-Blast — The Chaos Bringer with the combined power of both Unicron and Biocron, desires the destruction of the Earth and its human race. *Death Blade — Another Chaos Bringer who believes himself to be the most powerful to exist and falsely believes himself more powerful than fellow Chaos Bringer Bio-Blast. HUMANS *Cade Howard — A descendant of Leo Howard who befriends the Autobots and becomes Olivia's closest "human friend". *Jack Howard — Cade's father and a very resourceful man. *General Heath — The general-in-charge of the Military who becomes allies to the Autobots. *Jenny — A local teenage girl who befriends Cade Howard. *Johnny Rico — A member of the Mobile Infantry who eventually becomes a General, and he is also the boyfriend of Carmen. *Carmen Ibanez — A member of the Mobile Infantry who eventually becomes an Argentinian Captain in the United Citizen Federation FLeet, and she is also the girlfriend of Johnny. ALIEN SPECIES *Protheans *Xenomorphs *Yautja (Predators) *Arachnids *The Flood *The Covenant *Engineers *Orphnochs TEAMS *Team Goldbug — A team of Autobots under Goldbug's leadership. *Starscream's Legion — Both new and old Decepticons as well as prisoners of the Alchemor recruited by Starscream. *Team Deus Machina — A team of assorted Cybertronians, Humans, Orphnoch and Guardians banding together to stop the Orphnoch. *The Destroyers — A team of Chaos Bringers and their minions brought together by Megatronus Prime with the intention of destroying both Earth and Cybertron. OTHERS *iTaB — The former Decepticon Scientist who was once under Pyrotron's command. Ever since emerging from stasis as the only Decepticon of Pyrotron's Army, he has begun building an Army of his own and was also responsible for the creation of the Xenoformers. *Megatronus Prime — One of the Original Thirteeen Primes who betrayed them and murdered Solus Prime. He desires the destruction of both Earth and Cybertron, which he blames for his "humiliating" defeat. *Xenoking — The self-proclaimed King of the Xenoformers who has been building up his Army for the past 160 years. *Six — A Xenoformer who serves as Xenoking's Second-in-Command.